Conociendo
by ArwenTor
Summary: Después de dudar durante un segundo, entré al apartamento y le vi. Estaba sentado, tocando la guitarra y sonriendo. Era lo que siempre había estado esperando sin saberlo. BxE AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

Después de dudar durante un segundo, entré al apartamento y le vi. Estaba sentado, tocando la guitarra y sonriendo. Era lo que siempre había estado esperando sin saberlo. BxJ AxJ RxE

"Bella, me ha dicho Jasper que tiene un amigo que podría… interesarte. Le prometí que no te iba a decir nada pero ya sabes que eso es imposible" dijo Alice rápidamente.

"No necesito caridad. Puedo conocer chicos por mí misma, Alice" le repliqué. Alargué mi mano y le di un sorbo a mi batido de chocolate con el entrecejo fruncido.

Antes de nada tengo que presentarme. Soy Isabella Swan y tengo 20 años. Tengo el pelo castaño, largo con ondas; la piel morena, ojos de color chocolate y soy tirando a baja.

Alice Brandon es una de mis dos mejores amigas. Es muy menuda, tiene los ojos de color miel; su pelo, corto, negro con las puntas siempre hacia arriba. Tiene mi misma edad. Vivimos juntas en un apartamento en Berlín junto con otra mejor amiga nuestra, Rosalie Hale.

"No seas tonta. No he estado preguntándole a Jasper por amigos que tenga sin novia; de hecho ha sido él quien ha sacado el tema diciéndome que tenía un amigo soltero al que quería buscarle una novia. Simplemente salió tu nombre… ya que tú tampoco estás con nadie, que yo sepa" terminó diciéndome un poco malhumorada.

"Vale, vale Alice. Es sólo que seguramente sea como todos los demás chicos con los que he estado. Me emocionaré al principio pero con el tiempo, a lo sumo dos semanas, me acabaré cansando y agobiando. Es inútil. No estoy hecha para tener pareja" terminé sin darle mucha importancia.

Alice se empezó a reír. "Cariño, déjame terminar. Este chico seguramente te interese más de lo habitual. Es músico y tiene la misma edad que Jasper, 26. Y no pongas esa cara, no es tan mayor…"

"Suena interesante" le dije poco convencida. Me miró algo picada y me respondió: "Que te fuera mal con Edward… no quiere decir que con éste vaya a ser igual".

"Solo… no quiero que sea algo premeditado. Quiero que si conozco a alguien, surja de algo natural. Y no estando tú alrededor controlando todo. Te quiero, pero… no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Además… ¡mañana viene Seth!"

"¡Es verdad, Bella! Lo había olvidado completamente. Qué pena que sea gay, porque hacéis muy buena pareja. Seríais ideales juntos…" empezó a decir Alice. Yo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y quitándole importancia, cambié la conversación hacia una dirección que sabía que iba a hacer olvidar todo lo demás a Alice.

"¡Ay, Alice! Déjate de tonterías y cuéntame qué tal con Jasper." A Alice se le iluminó la cara al oír su nombre y se quedó embobada sonriendo durante unos segundos hasta que me contestó:

"Uf, Bella. Es increíble. Nunca ningún chico antes me había tratado así. Es muy especial. Aunque lo malo es que lo dejó hace poco con su novia" dijo tristemente. Al ver mi cara de situación, se rió de ella y siguió hablando.

"No quiero que tengamos algo y que él se arrepienta o solo sea para olvidarla. También me ha dicho que se había fijado en mí mucho antes de que empezásemos a hablar". Volvió a quedarse callada pensando.

"Eso es buena señal, ¿no?" Nunca sabía que decir en estos casos.

"Sí, supongo" me respondió un poco apenada. "También me dijo que estaba más que acabado cuando cortaron. Hacía casi un mes que no se veían".

"Si te lo cuenta es por algo. Y tampoco te preocupes mucho, no es bueno para tu piel, te salen arrugas" bromeé. Me tiró un cojín y se levantó de un salto.

"Me voy a la ducha. Hoy cenamos fuera" me informó mi pequeña amiga. "Así que cámbiate de ropa y píntate".

"¿Has hablado con Rose?" le pregunté levantándome del sofá.

"Sí. He quedado con ella dentro de una hora y media en la tienda de la esquina".

Tienen un grupo de música, Jasper es el cantante y él toca el teclado. Los demás integrantes no sé quienes son". Se la veía muy orgullosa.

La miré con mucho cariño. Pocas veces me molestaba algo que me dijera mi amiga pero hoy estaba un poco estresada. Jasper Whitlock era, como decía Alice, su chico ideal. Se habían conocido en el bar al que solíamos ir todos los fines de semana. Él era camarero y Alice, de tanto ir, se había hecho su amiga. Era un chico muy agradable; pelo rubio, ojos azules y bastante alto.

Pero no hablemos más de ello hasta que tenga la oportunidad de conocerle..-" dije sonriéndola muy contenta.

…

"¡Chicas!" escuchamos. Nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba nuestra despampanante amiga Rosalie: melena rizada rubia, alta y ojos azules. Era una chica impresionante. Nos acercamos rápidamente a ella y nos encaminamos al restaurante.

"Bueno Rose, cuéntanos qué tal tu cita con ese tal James" le pregunté guiñándola un ojo. Alice corroboró asintiendo energéticamente.

"Mal chicas. Tuve que inventarme una excusa para poder escaparme" nos dijo sonriendo. Alice y yo la miramos con los ojos como platos. "Si no intentó como unas diez veces invitarme a su casa no lo hizo ninguna. Y después era muy aburrido" terminó diciendo.

Dicho esto, habíamos llegado ya al restaurante y estábamos buscando nuestra mesa de siempre. Durante toda la cena estuvimos hablando y cotilleando. Se nos pasó el tiempo tan rápido que cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta era bastante tarde por lo que nos fuimos directas a casa.

Me despedí de ellas justificándome que mañana tenía que ir a buscar a Seth al aeropuerto y debía levantarme pronto. Me metí en la habitación, me puse el pijama, me desmaquillé, me lavé los dientes y rápidamente me metí en la cama.

Soñé con ese amigo de Jasper, imaginándome como sería y si realmente tendría suerte esta vez.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Esta historia la empecé hace más de un año e iba a ser completamente diferente… de hecho iba a ser Edward y no Jacob el chico ideal de Bella. Espero que os guste! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sin siquiera abrir mis ojos, saqué mi mano de debajo de la almohada y empecé a buscar mi móvil por el suelo hasta que en un movimiento de la cabeza noté algo duro debajo de la almohada: mi móvil. Metí la mano y entreabriendo los ojos pulsé un botón para ver la hora. Eran las 9 de la mañana.

Un sábado fuera de la cama a esta hora de la mañana era únicamente por una muy buena causa: hoy venía desde Madrid mi mejor amigo a visitarme, Seth. Me desperecé y me levanté rápidamente. Elegí la ropa del día y fui corriendo a la ducha. Me arreglé, pinté y vestí, y salí a la calle. Me compré un café, pues no me había dado tiempo a tomármelo en mi casa, y cogí el metro. Llegaba a Schönefeld con tiempo de sobra; quería darle una sorpresa a mi amigo. Le había echado muchísimo de menos.

Habían sido tres meses sin verle y para mí había sido toda una eternidad. Cuando decidí venirme a Berlín, fue él el primero en enterarse (después de mi madre, por supuesto). Lo celebramos en su casa con una botella de champán y brindamos por nuestro pasado juntos y mi futuro incierto en esta ciudad.

* * *

><p>"¡Seth!" le grité en cuanto le vi salir por la puerta. Me miró y rápidamente vino hacia mí a darme un abrazo. Estuvimos un buen rato abrazándonos contentos de vernos, hasta que se pasó el momento y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el metro.<p>

"¡Ay, Bellaa! Qué ganas tenía de verte. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Pero antes de nada, cuéntame, al menos por encima, qué tal estos tres meses. Hemos hablado muy poco ya que no tenías internet…"

"Por lo pronto, tengo que contarte con detalles cómo conocí a Rose y a Alice. Ya sabes que son mis compañeras de piso, pero fue algo realmente increíble cuando las conocí. Fue en el primer piso que visité para ver si conseguía una habitación, y no tuve que seguir buscando más. Fue verlas, hablar un rato y darme cuenta de que esas chicas eran lo que buscaba. Alice me dijo que era lo que habían estado buscando desde que empezaron a buscar compañera… y el resto es historia. Realmente nos hemos hecho inseparables".

Seth, sonriéndome, me dijo: "Bella, no veo el momento en que las pueda conocer. ¿Están en casa? Bueno, antes que nada, si podemos pasar antes por alguna tienda, te lo agradecería, necesito comprar algo".

Le miré sorprendida y le contesté que sí, que qué quería comprar. A lo que me contestó: "Es sorpresa, Bella. Simplemente necesito un supermercado".

Con esas palabras, me di cuenta que tenía algo importante que decirme por lo que no insistí más. En cuanto llegamos a mi parada, le llevé al supermercado más "cool" que había en mi barrio. También sabía que querría comprar algo de calidad. Era como un señor viejito en un cuerpo de hombre joven a veces.

Compró aquello que tenía que comprar, sin dejarme mirar en ningún momento ya que tuve que quedarme afuera de la tienda esperando. Era algo que me desesperaba a veces. Cuando salió, me miró, sonrió y sin decirnos nada, llegamos hasta mi piso. Subimos las escaleras y, en cuanto llegué a la puerta y la abrí, me di cuenta que algo pasaba: estaba todo demasiado silencioso y no era normal. Por dios santo, ¡estaban Rose y Alice juntas!

Cuando Seth dejó las cosas en el suelo y entramos en el salón, salieron de la nada mis dos amigas con copas de alcohol en las manos. Ambas dijeron a la vez: "Oh, Seth, qué ganas teníamos de conocerte. Bella nos ha hablado mucho de ti. ¡Es casi como si ya nos conociéramos!"

Entre tanto alboroto, Alice me dijo que habían preparado la cena y que ya estaba todo preparado. Cuando terminamos de comer, volvimos al salón y seguimos hablando. A Seth le veía muy ansioso y me estaba volviendo loca. ¡Me moría de ganas por saber qué me tenía que contar! Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me miró y fue a por lo que había comprado en el Supermercado: ¡champán! Eso quería decir que lo que me tenía que decir era una noticia fuera de lo normal. Miró de forma sospechosa a Alice y a Rose, dejó la botella encima de la mesa central del salón, y cuando empezaba a sospechar qué era lo que iba a contarme, soltó:

"Bueno Bella, tengo algo que contarte que espero que te haga mucha ilusión. ¡VENGO PARA QUEDARME! ¡Me concedieron una beca de estudios aquí en Berlín!". En cuanto me lo dijo, salté de mi asiento y fui a abrazarle. ¡Ahora sí que estaba contenta!

La tarde de fiesta se alargó toda la tarde y, a las 11 de la noche, decidimos salir a ver un concierto en directo. Tenían muchos conciertos en directo de Jazz que estaban muy bien en esta ciudad. Salimos los cuatro, y nos dirigimos al local, que con suerte, estaba a cuatro manzanas de nuestra casa. Solo teníamos que coger un tranvía.

En cuanto llegamos, nuestra alegría y fiesta siguió. Yo, que de normal era algo cortada, me uní a mis amigos y empezamos a conocer y hablar con gente. En un momento de la noche, me senté en una silla para descansar y miré para el escenario. Habían cambiado de grupo, que resultaba ser incluso más movido y alegre que el anterior.

Con este cambio no puede evitar fijarme en el chico moreno que estaba en el teclado. Nunca me había quedado tan impresionada con la belleza de una persona. Pensé que en cuanto terminara el concierto, me acercaría a él pero cuando esto sucedió le perdí de vista, por lo que, triste, salí con mis amigos a la calle.

Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando le vi apoyado en una pared, hablando con sus amigos. Levantó la vista, me vio y me sonrió. Se acercó a mí lentamente y no pudiéndome creer lo que estaba pasando y tardando en asimilar que se estaba acercando a mí, me saludó.

"Hola, me llamo Jacob". Viendo que no respondía, y mirándome raro (debía estar con la boca abierta) me preguntó: "¿y tú eres…?" Dejó la frase inconclusa, y cuando me recuperé, rápidamente le respondí: "Bella, soy Bella. Mi nombre real es Isabella pero prefiero Bella". Le sonreí, esperando que olvidara la primera impresión que debía haber tenido de mí, que era de algo retrasada. Me reí solo de pensarlo.

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades un buen rato hasta que le pregunté: "¿De dónde eres? Es que realmente no creo que seas de aquí, todo un alemán. No tienes acento". Él, riéndose me contestó: "Sí, has acertado. Pero siendo tan moreno como soy, te parecerá sorprendente. Soy de Australia".

Sí, acertó. Me sorprendió, pero no por lo que él pensaba. Preferí no pensar en ello y seguí conversando con él. En un momento de la conversación miré la hora y me di cuenta que era muy tarde por lo que, aun sintiéndolo mucho, me tuve que despedir. Además de que era tarde, mis amigos tenían ganas de irse a casa, al igual que yo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

En la despedida, intentó darme un pico (NA: un beso "casto" en los labios) pero yo, al no darme cuenta, hice que chocaran nuestras frentes. Después de eso, estuvimos riéndonos hasta que finalmente pudimos parar para darnos nuestros números y nos despedimos, esta vez dándonos la mano y sonriéndonos. Entristecida, me di la vuelta y me fui con mis amigos hacia una parada de taxis.

* * *

><p>"Isabella, deja de estar tan seria y mirar el móvil. ¡Ya te llamará! Han pasado dos días solamente, y la gente tiene vida" dijo regañándome Seth. Le miré y cuándo iba a abrir la boca para replicar, me interrumpió diciendo:<p>

"Céntrate, estamos hablando de un tema muy importante: la fiesta que dará Jasper hoy".

"Os vendré a recoger con el coche a las 9 de la noche, cuando salga de trabajar" empezó a decir Alice. "E iremos directamente a la casa de Jasper. Por lo que parece va a ser una fiesta por todo lo alto ya que van a presentar las primeras canciones que han grabado y quieren saber la opinión de los amigos".

Seth se había adaptado con rapidez a estar también con Alice y Rose y, además, habían hecho muy buenas migas. Los cuatro parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Decidimos que Seth se iba a quedar a vivir en nuestro piso si él quería, y como la respuesta fue afirmativa, mis dos amigas con todo su pesar iban a desalojar la habitación que tenían ocupada con todos los trastos que no sabían qué hacer con ellos. Por fin iban a hacer limpia y tirar todo aquello inservible e innecesario, que era prácticamente la mayoría.

Cuando Alice se fue, Rose, Seth y yo estuvimos toda la tarde pensando en la ropa que nos íbamos a poner esa noche. Cuando finalmente nos decidimos, fuimos rápidamente a la ducha. Al haber dos baños, me quedé esperando a que cualquiera de los dos saliera primero. Como sabía que eso iba a llevar tiempo, me fui a mi habitación y cogí un libro para pasar el rato: _Orgullo__y__Prejuicio._ Era un libro que me había leído muchísimas veces y que me releía también en momentos como aquél. Me encontraba leyendo la parte en la que Mr. Darcy se declaraba cuando me llegó un mensaje. Maldiciendo, dejé el libro a un lado y cogí el teléfono. Cuando leí quién era el que me lo había mandado, me dio un vuelco el corazón: ¡era Jacob! Rápidamente lo abrí y lo único que se podía leer era lo siguiente:

:-* (NA: Es un emoticono que representa la expresión de una carita dando un beso)

En cuanto terminé de leerlo, me empecé a reír. ¡Volvía a sentir que se me subían los colores a la cara! Cuando dejé de reírme, le contesté con otro emoticono:

:$ (NA: Es un emoticono que representa la expresión de sonrojo)

En cuanto pulsé el botón de enviar, escuché gritar a Seth diciéndome que ya podía entrar en el baño, por lo que ya feliz, salté de la cama, cogí mi ropa y me dirigí corriendo al baño.

Cuando bajamos al portal, Alice estaba ya esperándonos. Nos acercamos al coche y en el momento en que me vio, me guiñó el ojo y me felicitó por mi elección. Me había puesto un vestido verde con un ligero escote, con unos zapatos abotinados negros. Me había dejado el pelo suelto y liso, y me había pintado ligeramente. Nos subimos al coche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a la casa de Jasper.

Picamos al telefonillo, Jasper nos abrió y esperamos a que bajara el ascensor. Estaba realmente nerviosa porque Alice me había dicho que estaba el chico que su "casi chico" quería presentarme. Subimos y nos acercamos a la puerta que estaba ya abierta.

Después de dudar durante un segundo, entré al apartamento y le vi. Estaba sentado, tocando la guitarra y sonriendo. Era lo que siempre había estado esperando sin saberlo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Era Jacob. Me quedé un buen rato parada, observándole sin ser vista, deleitándome con su belleza. No podía ser más perfecto. Y qué casualidad que estábamos en la misma fiesta. Empecé a imaginar muchas maneras de acercarme a él y hacerle un comentario gracioso de nuestro encuentro en absoluto premeditado… Alice me dio un codazo que me hizo volver a la realidad. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando iba a replicarle, ya se había ido. Miré a mi derecha y vi que estaba saludando a Jasper. Cuando fui a comentárselo a mis otros dos amigos, me di cuenta de que no estaban. Típico de ellos desaparecer de esa manera.

Vi a Alice hacerme señas para que me acercase a ella y a Jasper. Sin embargo, cuando iba a encaminarme hacia donde estaba, me acordé que momentos antes de salir del coche, había notado la vibración de mi móvil. Por lo que me paré para abrir el bolso, lo saqué, rápidamente lo desbloqueé y ¡diablos, tenía un mensaje de Jacob! Sonriendo, lo abrí y leí que me había invitado a la fiesta en la que él se encontraba en ese momento. Menuda casualidad…

"¡Bella!" oí que me llamaba mi pequeña amiga. Levanté la vista, con una cara de -no sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar- pero me encontré con la cara de Jasper.

"Hola Bella, soy Jasper. Encantadísimo de conocerte. No sabes cuantas cosas me ha dicho Alice de ti". Le sonreí algo sonrojada y también me presenté. Estuvimos hablando por un rato; yo sorprendida porque realmente parecía un buen chico que iba a querer y tratar de la mejor manera a mi querida amiga. En un momento de la conversación, nos quedamos callados. Jasper me echó una mirada significativa y empezó a decirme "Alice y yo queremos emparejarte. No voy a andarme con rodeos. Con lo que me dijo, sabía que le gustarías a mi amigo pero ya que te he visto físicamente, estoy completamente seguro". Yo, sin saber que decir, empecé a balbucear "Ehh, bueno, yo, no sé, tampoco tenemos que hablar antes de tiempo..."

No quería que me presentara a nadie. Yo ya había conocido a alguien y no quería conocer a otra persona. Sin embargo, Jasper hizo caso omiso a lo que le estaba diciendo y, acompañado de Alice, ambos me llevaron hacia el encuentro de ese desconocido. Mientras me iban llevando, pensaba que era una total estupidez. ¿Una cita a ciegas? Sin embargo, a medida que nos íbamos acercando al otro lado de la habitación, que por cierto, era algo descomunalmente grande, me di cuenta que me llevaban dirección Jacob. Me empezó a latir el corazón con fuerza. ¿Podía ser el mi cita a ciegas? No me podía creer que tuviera tal suerte. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y cuando los abrí estaban Jasper y Alice al lado de un chico que me resultaba muy familiar. Cuando esa persona se dio la vuelta, no me pude creer lo que veían mis ojos.

"Amiga mía, te presento a Edward" gritó Alice. Todavía no se había percatado de la cara de incredulidad mezclada con algo de temor, enfado, alarma… que debía tener en ese momento. Era algo imposible. ¿Él aquí?

"¿Bella? ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!" dijo Edward… ¿Contento? ¿Satisfecho? ¿Divertido? ¿Sorprendido? Eso último lo dudo. Parecía encantado, definitivamente. Decidí actuar con total normalidad, había pasado ya un año que no nos veíamos y tenía que aparentar una serenidad y seguridad que jamás en su presencia habían estado presentes.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?" le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Soy de aquí, ¿recuerdas?" me sonrojé y le sonreí, dándole la razón. Me había sorprendido tanto que me había olvidado de lo más importante: él era de allí. Decidí actuar lo más natural posible por lo que añadí: "Normal que hayas vuelto. Esta ciudad tiene algo especial…" Cuando iba a decir algo más, Alice me interrumpió.

"¡No me digas que os conocéis!" dijo, más bien gritó, con voz de pito.

"Si, Alice. Nos conocíamos ya de Seattle. La verdad es que es toda una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado aquí…" le respondió Edward. Mientras iba explicando un poco la situación, Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada significativa. Sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que no pudo decir en voz alta: sabía qué sitio ocupaba Edward en mi vida, que la había cagado al querer presentarnos pero que también iba a solucionarlo. Vi como sacaba el móvil y empezaba a escribir un mensaje.

Empezamos a hablar los cuatro de temas banales, después de una breve explicación del por qué me encontraba en la ciudad alemana y, cuando creía que no podría inventarme una excusa para alejarme de Edward, apareció Seth para salvarme la vida. Alice me guiñó un ojo y me di cuenta que le había pedido auxilio a través del mensaje. No sabía cuanto se lo agradecía. No estaba en condiciones de seguir mucho más tiempo bajo la mirada de Edward, intentando acercarse a mí y "regalándome" esa sonrisa que antes me derretía.

Seth llegó a mi lado, con dos copas de vino, y sin tiempo a decir o a hacer nada, me dio una copa, me cogió de la mano y tirando de ella me llevó para la pista de baile. Sólo pude mirarles, poner cara de disculpa y marcharme de allí (lo más rápido posible, por supuesto). Cuando llegamos a la pista y empezamos a bailar mi amigo y yo, le dije:

"Muchas gracias, Seth, por sacarme de allí. Además el que estés algo borracho, aunque llevemos unos 20 minutos solamente en la fiesta, ha hecho que el irme no fuera en absoluto forzado".

"Bueno, Bella, tengo que decir que no estoy borracho. He actuado un poco para que al rescatarte pareciera natural y no que realmente estabas forzando el irte… Realmente tendría que haberme dedicado al cine o al teatro" respondió muy satisfecho de su mismo.

"Entonces debo de darte las gracias de forma más efusiva…" empecé a decirle. Pero me quedé callada porque vi a Jacob, guitarra en mano, cantando una de mis canciones favoritas. Seth al ver que me callaba, miró en dirección hacia donde estaba mirando yo. Me cogió de la mano de nuevo y me llevó más cerca de donde se encontraba.

_Would you hold my hand  
>if i saw you in heaven?<em>

Mientras cantaba la última frase, levantó la mirada me vio y me sonrió. No podíamos parar de echarnos miradas hasta que la canción terminó.

_Would you help me stand  
>if i saw you in heaven?<em>

_I´ll find my way through night and day  
>´cause i know i just can´t stay here in heaven...<em>

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
>time can break your heart, have you begging please...<p>

Beyond the door there´s peace i´m sure  
>and i know there´ll be no more tears in heaven...<p>

Would you know my name  
>if i saw you in heaven?<br>Would it be the same  
>if i saw you in heaven?<br>I must be strong and carry on  
>´cause i know i don´t belong here in heaven...<p>

_**(N/A: enlace a canción al final)**_

Menos mal que Seth, sin que me diera cuenta casi de que se estaba yendo – pues estaba demasiado concentrada mirando a Jacob-, me dejó sola cuando se estaba terminando la canción.

Jacob dejó la guitarra en el escenario creado para la ocasión y se acercó a mí sonriente. "¡Isabella! Pues si que has llegado pronto a la fiesta…". Rodé los ojos, le sonreí y le respondí:

"Resulta que cuando me enviaste el mensaje, estaba viniendo para aquí. Estoy invitada a la fiesta" terminé guiñándole el ojo. Dicho esto, empezamos a hablar sin parar. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando Jacob me cogió de la mano, me acercó y me hizo bailar con él.

Al rato llegaron mis amigos, gracias a dios que Edward al parecer había tenido que marcharse y seguimos bailando ahora en grupo. Mientras hablaba y bailaba con Jacob me di cuenta que no había mirado la hora desde que estaba a su lado. Al mirarlo no pude evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa:

"¡Chicos!" les llamé para captar su atención y cuando todos se habían dado la vuelta terminé: "Son las 6 de la mañana".

Decidimos que ya era hora de marcharnos por lo que recogimos nuestras pertenencias y salimos a la calle. Jacob y yo nos quedamos un poco atrás para despedirnos.

"Bueno Bella, me ha encantado verte y bailar como locos" terminó diciendo riéndose con lo que yo le respondí afirmando su comentario. Pero al momento se puso más serio y temí que me dijera lo típico de siempre: -pero no eres mi tipo-.

"¿Quieres que nos veamos de nuevo? Pero esta vez de día y de relax, nada de salir de fiesta. Me gustaría verte de día" bromeó.

"Claro que sí…" le respondí sonriendo.

"Entonces dime día, hora y lugar y allí estaré". Se corrigió: "Bueno, déjame llevarte a uno de mis rincones favoritos de Berlín en Tiergarten".

"Te dejo llevarme. ¿Te viene bien el miércoles? Es el único día que tengo libre" le dije con timidez.

"Me viene perfecto. ¿Te parece bien a las 5 en la estación de metro de Tiergarten?"

"Por supuesto". Le sonreí y terminé diciéndole: "Tengo que irme, mis amigos me están haciendo señas para que me mueva. Nos vemos el miércoles allí". A lo que me respondió afirmativamente.

Se quedó mirándome y, lentamente, se fue acercando a mí hasta tener nuestros labios casi pegándose. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, me acarició la cara y finalmente me besó.

Cuando nos separamos, nos sonreímos, me despedí con un "adiós" y otra sonrisa, me di la vuelta y me subí al coche con mis amigos. Éstos empezaron a hacer preguntas sin parar hasta que les dije:

"Chicos, mañana os contaré. Primero tengo que creerme realmente lo que ha pasado y rememorar toda esta maravillosa noche". Asintieron añadiendo al final que mañana domingo no me libraría de todas las preguntas que tenían que hacerme.

Llegamos a casa y cada uno se fue para su cuarto. Antes que entrara nadie al baño, me metí yo para desmaquillarme y lavarme los dientes. Una vez hecho esto, me fui a mi cuarto, me desvestí, me puse el pijama, saqué el móvil del bolso y lo puse en la mesilla de noche.

Una vez acostada, me permití volver a pensar y rememorar mi fantástica noche. Tenía sueño, pero pensar en Jacob, la canción que cantó, el beso… no me dejaba dormir. Sonó mi móvil, asustándome, pero que rápidamente el susto se convirtió en nerviosismo. ¿Sería Jacob? Cogí el móvil, lo desbloqueé y abrí el mensaje. ¡Era él!

Buenas noches, Bella. Simplemente quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa. Un beso, preciosa

No pude evitar sonreír como una colegiala. Rápidamente le respondí.

Llegué sana y salva. Gracias por tu preocupación. :). Otro beso

Cuando se lo mandé, volví a dejar el móvil en la mesilla, me di la vuelta, cerré los ojos y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Tears in Heaven: http: www . youtube. com /watch?v=LpGJigzDO-s (para poderlo ver bien, eliminad los espacios)

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste ^^.

Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero todos estos meses entre el trabajo y la universidad no he dado abasto… A partir de ahora actualizaré más a menudo… solo necesito vuestro empujoncito con algún review...


	4. Chapter 4

El domingo me levanté muy tarde aunque no tanto como mis amigos, que todavía seguían en sus habitaciones incluso cuando ya había terminado de ducharme y arreglarme. Me acerqué a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer y al abrir la nevera vi que estaba prácticamente vacía. Tomé nota mentalmente que teníamos que ir al supermercado urgentemente y, finalmente acabé tomando algo de fruta.

Como sabía que mis compañeros iban a tardar en levantarse, miré por la ventana y vi que hacía un día estupendo, por lo que decidí salir a la calle a dar una vuelta y relajarme. Les dejé una nota encima de la mesa del comedor y me bajé a la calle.

Cuando mis pasos me fueron llevando hacia al parque que se encontraba a pocas manzanas de mi casa, me permití ponerme a pensar en lo acaecido la noche anterior. Primero en Jacob y después, no con muchas ganas, en Edward. No entendía el porqué de mi mala suerte.

Empecé a recordar. Un año y medio atrás. Nos habíamos conocido en el bar de un amigo en común. Por supuesto a mi él me había gustado, simplemente encantador. Y, por lo visto, yo también a él. No paramos de hablar. Era músico, tocaba el teclado, y formaba parte de un grupo que daba conciertos de vez en cuando en salas pequeñas. La siguiente vez que nos vimos fue en un concierto suyo y simplemente me gustó más si cabía. Quedamos después de ese concierto, y en las sucesivas quedadas me fui prendando más hasta que finalmente me entregué a él de todas las formas.

Sucedió a lo largo de cuatro meses para mí maravillosos. Hasta que debido a mis exámenes finales empezamos a quedar menos, y yo, por temor a parecer una pesada, tampoco le llamaba muy a menudo. Hasta que no volvimos a vernos.

Y la última vez que habíamos hablado, conversación por MSN…

Moví mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Y suspiré. Miré la hora: las 6 y menos cuarto de la tarde. Había vuelto a abstraerme hasta tal punto que me había olvidado de mi alrededor. El sol estaba más bajo y hacía más fresco. Quisiera o no, era mediados de septiembre y en Berlín el mal tiempo empezaba relativamente pronto.

Volví sobre mis pasos y quince minutos después me encontraba subiendo las escaleras al piso y entrando por la puerta. Por el olor procedente de la cocina, intuía que mis amigos ya estaban más que levantados y más que preparados para una buena cena y una buena historia por mi parte. Mientras dejaba mis cosas en el perchero, oí como Seth me llamaba desde el comedor metiéndome prisa.

"¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! La cena estaba empezando a enfriarse." me dijo Rose con tono reprobatorio.

"Sentémonos, comamos y una vez hecho, que Bella nos cuente absolutamente todo sobre anoche" dijo Seth.

"Que no se te olvide, querido Seth, que esa esperada charla va a ir acompañada por vino, por si se deja algo en el tintero y tenemos que sacárselo una vez esté algo bebida" terminó Alice mientras nos sentábamos todos y empezábamos a reírnos.

Habían preparado toda una serie de "platos" para la ocasión: unas pizzas acompañadas con un gran bol de ensalada, unos canapés para picar, vino… Menú clásico para domingo de confesiones. Mientras comíamos y charlábamos no pude evitar fijarme en que Seth se había adaptado totalmente en los dos días que llevaba en Berlín. Realmente parecía que llevara mucho más tiempo…

"Terminamos. Poneos cómodas en el salón mientras relleno las copas de vino. Bella, ve pensando como vas a empezar a contar la historia…". Mientras seguía dándonos órdenes, salimos de la cocina e hicimos todo lo que había dicho. Una vez sentadas y acomodadas, llegó Seth con las copas de vino y la botella para rellenar. Dispuesto todo, los tres me miraron y dijeron a la vez: "Empieza, querida".

"No sé por dónde empezar. Empiezo con Edward y así terminar con él desde el principio o…". Me callé por la mirada que me dirigieron, que básicamente decía que era un asunto sin importancia al lado de todo lo que les tenía que contar de Jacob. Cuando fui a abril la boca para ir al grano, Alice me interrumpió diciendo "Un pequeño… inciso. ¡Lo siento! Ahora sí. Luego volveré a disculparme debidamente". Rodé los ojos y empecé a contar mi historia.

"Resulta que me había invitado a la fiesta pero nosotros estábamos yendo, vamos, el destino, digo yo. No puede estar más claro. Ya lo sabéis, pero os lo tengo que aclarar siempre: cuando cuento historias entremezclo todo lo sucedido con todo lujo de detalles y mis reflexiones… ¡así que no me interrumpáis para que vuelva a la historia central como siempre!"

"Y nada, cuando estaba en el séptimo paraíso solo pensando que habíamos coincidido en la fiesta, Alice me "presentó" a Edward y me deprimió por un momento. Aunque después de estar toda la noche con Jacob tengo que decir que está más que olvidado."

"Siguiendo con lo importante… Seth me salvó". Paré de hablar, me levanté, giré hacia él, me incliné ante él de forma teatral y solté: "Muchas gracias, querido. Le debo una". Todos reímos pero proseguí después de que mi amigo soltara por lo bajito: "Lo recordaré".

"Me salvó, pero no sólo eso, sin él saberlo nos dirigió hacia Jacob, el que ahora mismo es la razón de mi existencia". Otro parón. Empezamos a reírnos sin parar. "¡Isabella! Dijiste que no te interrumpiéramos pero, por favor, a la historia. No vaciles*". Le saqué la lengua pero me obligué a mentalmente a ir al grano.

"Cuando nos estábamos acercando, empezó a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas. Ya sabéis, Tears in Heaven. Me deslumbró, chicos. No sabéis cómo. Siguiendo con el tema…" guiñé un ojo de forma picarona. "Cuando terminó la canción, se acercó a mí, y le expliqué el por qué estaba allí, tan rápidamente después de que me enviara el mensaje hacía veinte minutos escasos. Una vez explicado, estuvimos hablando. Le conté que a partir de mañana empezaré a trabajar en una cafetería por las mañanas para costearme mi estancia aquí y que por las tardes empezaré a ir a las clases del master…y más cosas hay, pero tampoco recuerdo muy bien. Sólo que estuvimos hablando sobre ello hasta que comenzamos a bailar. Luego llegasteis, os presenté debidamente, estuvimos haciendo un rato el tonto y nos tuvimos que ir… Por cierto, al final el grupo de Jasper no tocó. Me acabo de dar cuenta. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tocaron un par de canciones, pero tu estabas demasiado embobada con Jacob". No pude evitar sonrojarme. "Ups, lo siento, Alice. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado escucharles, aunque pensándolo mejor… ¡NO! Es decir, toca Edward…"

"Realmente Edward no está en el grupo. Toca a veces con ellos, cuando les falla el que toca el teclado en el grupo. También piensa que lleva menos que tú aquí. Sólo un mes. Y aunque formara parte del grupo antes de irse a Londres** y viviera aquí, lleva casi dos años fuera".

"Bella, si sigues así no terminarás nunca de contar. Te falta lo más importante y, además, yo también tengo lo mío. No digo más". Todos la miramos expectantes, pero ella solo sonrió por lo que suspiré y terminé de explicar rápidamente.

"Bueno, pues ya sabéis que todos salimos y me quedé con él más atrás para despedirnos. Simplemente me besó y…"

"¿Te besó?" dijeron todos a la vez.

"Vamos a ver cariño –empezó Seth- eso es lo más importante. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre contarlo, así, de pasada? ¿Cómo que simplemente te besó? Queremos detalles. ¡No lo vimos!"

"Es que realmente fue un beso muy corto, aunque especial. Fue bonito, pero realmente me estabais metiendo prisa" les reproché sonriendo. "De todas maneras, lo prefiero así, poco a poco…"

"Ya, claro, como que cuando quedéis si se te lanza, te vas a apartar…" soltó Rosalie.

"Pues claro que no, pero quiero que sea progresivo" le respondí a la defensiva.

"No te enfades... simplemente es una broma" me dijo abrazándome.

"Entonces, ¿quedasteis o no?" interrumpió Alice expectante.

"¡Sí! Hemos quedado el miércoles. Me dijo que me llevaría a Tiergarten, al parecer le gusta mucho ese parque". En cuanto terminé, Alice empezó a hacer planes.

"Perfecto. Ya sabemos entonces, cuando llegues de trabajar, te duchas, comemos, y te arreglamos. Ya sé lo que te vas a poner. Vas a estar preciosa. Y tranquila, no me mires así, algo cómodo. Sabemos que estaréis en un parque".

"Tu turno, Rose" dije yo, burlona.

"Tranquilos, no tardaré ni la mitad de lo que ha tardado Bella – me guiñó un ojo-. Me han cogido en la empresa en la que hice la entrevista el otro día. En Allen&Overy***".

La única que reaccionó fui yo diciéndole sorprendida: "¿Pero cómo no lo has dicho antes? ¡Eso es muchísimo más importante e interesante que lo de Jacob!".

"Me lo han dicho hoy, pero no me pilló de sorpresa por cómo se despidieron cuando terminó la entrevista. Empiezo el lunes que viene, aunque me han dicho que vaya el viernes, para que puedan explicarme un par de cosas y no me pille de nuevas el lunes".

"¡Para esto tendríamos que haber cenado fuera, para celebrarlo!" dijo Seth apenado.

Alice hizo unos gestos con los brazos y dictó sentecia: "Tenemos plan para el viernes, entonces. Cena en un sitio especial para celebrar todo lo que tenga que celebrarse: el nuevo trabajo de Rosalie, las novedades de Bella con Jacob, los primeros días de clase de Seth en la universidad y yo que esta semana habré quedado con Jasper por primera vez, como una cita".

Esta vez fue Rosalie la que saltó: "¿Tú también con novedades? Bien calladito de lo tenías, guapa."

Seguimos discutiendo un rato más hasta que Seth, mandándonos callar, nos informó de la hora que era: "Queridas amigas, por mí seguiríamos hablando pero es hora de irse a la cama. Mañana tenemos todos un día duro. Por ejemplo, yo empiezo con mis clases en la universidad…"

"Y no tendrás problemas ni con el idioma ni con las clases. Confío en ti, ya lo sabes. A falta de tu propia confianza en ti mismo a veces…" le animé yo. "De todas maneras, tu y yo necesitamos hablar. Todavía no me has contado nada de cómo conseguiste la beca ni nada. Hemos hablado de todo menos de eso, ni de qué te dijo tu familia, ni cómo has estado este último mes tras dejarlo con John…"

"Todo eso y mucho más lo hablaremos el viernes. No trabajas por la mañana y yo no tengo clase. Recordemos también los desayunos que teníamos durante el instituto…"

Mientras me metía en mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta, pensaba en Seth. No sabía lo feliz que estaba por tenerle conmigo.

Miré el despertador de la mesilla para ver la hora. Eran las 23.00 de la noche y estaba cansadísima. Estragos de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cogí el móvil de la mesilla y lo desbloqueé. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Tenía una llamada perdida. De Jacob… hacía dos horas. Me entristecí. Por la hora, decidí mandarle un mensaje explicándole que lo acababa de ver y le pregunté si seguía en pie el vernos el miércoles. En cuanto se lo envié, lo volví a dejar encima de la mesilla, me acomodé en la cama y rápidamente me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>*Vacilar es bromear, cachondearse.<p>

**He cambiado la ciudad de origen de Bella. En vez de Seattle, Londres porque para lo que puede que más adelante desarrolle, tiene más sentido que sea una ciudad europea. Seattle queda muy lejos.

***Allen&Overy es una firma de abogados a nivel internacional bastante importante.

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os guste. ¡Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad me tiene agobiada!

Gracias por todos aquellos que han puesto como favorita la historia, ahora espero algún review… además de animar, también me gustaría saber si os está gustando como estoy llevando la historia!

Gracias!


End file.
